On the Other Side
by Light Avatar
Summary: Companion story to 'Beyond My World,' please read that first! This is the story of a Harry raised by Voldemort…a Harry abruptly tossed into another dimension. How will the Dark Lord's heir adjust to being the Light Side's savior? DISCONTINUED.
1. A Snake in the Lion's Den

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter, nor would my finances allow me to buy him. Therefore, I regretfully state that I own neither Harry Potter, nor any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

**Author's Note:** This is a companion story for _Beyond My World_; please read that first.

Please keep in mind that this is not the Harry you know. He has been raised in a completely different manner from the books and is therefore somewhat OOC.

Chapter One: A Snake in the Lion's Den

_Day One, Evening_:

Even before he opened his eyes, Harry knew that something was wrong. Faint voices in the background made him strain to make out what they were saying, but he could only catch wisps of the conversation.

"…he'll ever wake up?"

"…survived the Killing Curse before…"

"What spell…"

"…Professor Dumbledore used…"

"…nothing wrong…looks like a coma…"

_'A coma? The Killing Curse? And what does that bumbling fool Dumbledore have to do with this?'_ Harry wondered. _'Where am I? I smell antiseptic…a hospital of some sort, perhaps.'_

Abruptly, the door banged open and someone ran in. "Ron, your mom's here!" the newcomer panted. "Professor Dumbledore wants you, Ginny, and Hermione in his office right now!" There was a subdued murmur of surprise as whoever had been in the room exited. Once they had gone, a peaceful silence settled, and Harry dared to sit up. Looking around, he saw rows of empty beds and a few racks of potions.

_'Okay, so I'm in a hospital. But why and what for? And how come no one's guarding me? What's going on here?'_ Determined to find out, Harry slid out of bed and stretched, grabbing his wand off the bedside table as he headed for the door.

However, he had not taken more than five steps when a woman entered the room and began scolding him. "Mr. Potter, where do you think you're going? First you give us all a heart attack, then you try to sneak out! What am I going to do with you?"

Harry was so shocked by her tone and behavior that he allowed her to guide him back to his bed without putting up a fight. She seemed suspicious of his calm compliance. "Don't you dare try to get out of here until tomorrow at the earliest. You need to stay in case there are any side effects. I've put Warning Charms on the area, so don't think you can slip by. One of the house elves will bring you something to eat later. Until then, get some rest." The woman swept back out, leaving Harry gaping after her.

'_Something very weird is going on. Let's think about this logically. I'm in a hospital of some sort. There are Warding Charms set up, so I'll have to dismantle them before I leave. There's also a strange lady who appears to like me, or at least care about me, which is really odd. How come she seems so comfortable around me? I'm the Dark Lord's_ heir_, for heaven's sake! Speaking of which, wasn't I in a meeting when I collapsed? Maybe this lady works for us. She didn't seem afraid though, more like…concerned? Motherly, maybe?_

'_Wait a minute. Something is off. My magic feels…wrong.'_

Still sitting on the bed, Harry twirled his wand and pointed it at a pillow. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Obediently, the fluffy object rose, but far more slowly than it should have. _'Uh oh. Whoever caught me must have weakened my magic somehow.'_

Setting his wand down, he waved his hand and Conjured up a mirror. Almost instantly, he felt a sharp energy drain. It was a sensation he had not felt since he had mastered wandless magic at the age of twelve. _'This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger.'_

He gazed at his reflection and froze in alarm. _'Oh my goodness, that is not me. That _cannot_ be me. I was never that…puny. What have they done to me?!'_

Not wanting to panic in the middle of unfamiliar territory, Harry settled into a meditative trance. As he cleared his mind, faded memories drifted into his head, memories that were, and yet were not, his own.

An hour later, Harry pulled out of his meditations, slightly calmer, but still confused. _'All right, it seems I now have two sets of memories. If those memories are true, I must be at Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing, and that lady was Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. This is definitely not the best place to be. Could this day get any worse?'_

Naturally, this was the wrong thing to say, or rather, think. Moments later, the door opened to admit none other than Albus Dumbledore.

…………

'_Dumbledore!'_ Fighting to maintain a blank face, Harry tried to put up some Occlumency shields. Unfortunately, his magic was still responding sluggishly and he was unable to do much. _'Not good, not good, definitely not good. But if my "other" memories are correct, Dumbledore thinks I'm a good little Gryffindor. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. I'll have to play along for now, until I can contact the Dark Lord and find out what's going on.'_

"Professor, what happened?" he asked, keeping his expression innocent.

"Ah, Harry, it seems you have survived the Killing Curse once again."

_'Again? Oh, right. I'll have to add an illusion soon, or someone is bound to notice that the scar is missing. Good thing my hair is so messy; it should cover my forehead for now.'_

"What do you remember about yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Harry repeated, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. "We were, um, at Hogsmeade when the Da— I mean, V-Voldemort, showed up. He tried to kill me and I think you hit me with another spell at the same time…and then everything went black."

Looking slightly suspicious at Harry's slip, Dumbledore nodded. "That's exactly what happened. I tried that spell in hopes that it would help counter the Killing Curse, and it appears I was successful."

"What spell did you use, Professor?"

"It was a complex Shielding Charm that I have been working on for some time now. I've been trying to make it strong enough to resist the Unforgivables, but it doesn't always work. Sometimes, it has the strangest results. In fact, the last time I tried it, I somehow ended up a hundred miles away from where I originally was."

"This spell can transport people?" Harry realized, in light of this fact, that the combination of the two spells must have somehow transported him into a different dimension, one with a completely different history.

"So it seems. How are you feeling, Harry? Any side effects?"

"No, Professor, I feel perfectly fine. When can I get out of here?"

"Ah, I see you are as eager as always to get out of the Hospital Wing. Well, if you are certain that you are up to it, I don't see why you shouldn't leave now. I'll talk to Madam Pomfrey. Make sure you get your homework for all your classes, though. You don't want to fall behind."

"Yes, sir." Inwardly rejoicing, Harry seized his wand, took the stack of robes that Madam Pomfrey offered him, and ducked behind the bed curtains to change. Once he was clad in his school uniform, he left and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, using the memories from his counterpart's life.

Just as he turned the corner to the entrance, a girl with bushy brown hair rushed forward and hugged him in delight. "Harry! You're awake! Ron and I were afraid that you wouldn't make it! Did you know Mrs. Weasley is here? Everyone's really worried about you!"

"Er…" Not used to having people worry about him in such an…exuberant way, Harry stiffened, but tried his best to act casual. "I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry."

"That's what you always say! Come with me; Ron's waiting in the common room."

Still somewhat bewildered, Harry allowed the girl, whom he had identified as Hermione Granger, to drag him through the opening behind a portrait of a fat lady. In the Gryffindor common room, a redheaded boy rushed towards them, grinning happily. "Harry, mate, you're all right! Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, um, I'm fine."

"So what happened?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Did Professor Dumbledore tell you how you survived the Killing Curse again? What spell did he use?"

Harry hesitated. On the one hand, he had been taught never to disclose information unless necessary, but on the other hand, he had never had anyone act so friendly and open. The way they seemed glad to see him made him want to trust them.

'_Stop it!'_ he ordered himself firmly. _'I am the Dark Lord's heir. They're probably only being nice to me so that they can get something out of me.'_

Faking an ignorant and sheepish look, he shrugged and answered, "No, not really. I forgot to ask."

He ignored the voice in the back of his head that whispered _'What about all the times in the past when they helped you out? Why would they want something from you? They don't even know you're not the same person.'_

Hermione looked disappointed. "He didn't explain it to you at all? Well, I suppose it was a really complicated and difficult bit of magic. Anyway, are you quite sure you're all right? No side effects at all?"

"Oh, leave him be, Mione," Ron scoffed. "He said he's fine."

"But he always says he's fine! He'd say that if he were dying!"

_'You see?'_ Harry's logical side murmured, as he watched the pair bicker. _'They're harmless. They're innocent, naïve children.'_

_'Well, they're fools then,'_ Harry responded mentally. _'They wouldn't last long in a war. Look at them. If the Dark Lord attacked, they'd be dead in no time.'_ But at the same time, he couldn't help envying their carefree ignorance.

All of a sudden, Harry sensed someone approaching him. He whirled around and barely had time to brace himself before a plump, redheaded woman engulfed him in a hug. "Harry!" she cried. "I was so worried about you!"

For a moment, Harry thought it was his mother. Then, he remembered that in this world, his mother was dead, and realized that this was Mrs. Weasley. _'Why is this woman hugging me?' _he wondered in mild disgust. _'A Muggle-lover, if I recall correctly, and the mother of seven children. Doesn't she have enough brats to cuddle?'_

"Harry? Harry, dear, are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley inquired anxiously.

_'Come on, Potter, pay attention,'_ Harry chided himself. _'Got to act natural.'_

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," he assured her politely. "Really, I'm fine."

"Well, if you're certain…"

Eying her critically, Harry could see that she had been crying. _'What do you know, she really does care about me. What a fool. If the Light side is made up of sentimental idiots, why haven't we beaten them yet?'_

Finally, Harry managed to convince Mrs. Weasley that he was perfectly all right, and she left with another hug and a warning to take care of himself. "Whew!" he muttered, sinking into a couch.

"Yeah, Mum's a bit…overemotional," Ron snickered. "Anyway, you up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Ron! Harry has homework to do!" Hermione exclaimed, looking outraged. "McGonagall assigned another essay, remember?"

"Aw, we've got loads of time to do that," Ron protested.

"Loads of time! You're just procrastinators, both of you!" Hermione huffed, before stomping away and sitting down at a table, presumably to write the aforementioned essay.

Ron gave Harry an exasperated look. "Mental, isn't she, mate?"

In spite of himself, Harry grinned a little. _'They are kind of amusing.'_ Then, his gaze fell on a nearby newspaper, which had a large picture of the Dark Mark floating over some burned houses. _'But enough of that. It is my duty to support the Dark Lord, in this world or any other.'_


	2. Fitting In

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter, nor would my finances allow me to buy him. Therefore, I regretfully state that I own neither Harry Potter, nor any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Please keep in mind that this is not the Harry you know. He has been raised in a completely different manner from the books and is therefore somewhat OOC.

Chapter Two: Fitting In

_Day One, Evening_:

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, leaning closer to her friend. "You've been awfully quiet."

Harry glanced up from his treacle tart. "I'm fine, Hermione," he insisted. "I'm just…thinking."

Hermione studied him, her brow furrowed in thought, before shrugging. "There's something different about you," she remarked.

Thinking quickly, Harry flashed her a light smile. "What, I'm not allowed to be a little moody after a near-death experience?"

Seeing his grin, Hermione relaxed slightly and shook her head. "You're right. I'm starting to see things."

"Too much studying," Ron put in, although his mouth was so full of pudding that it was barely intelligible.

Immediately, Hermione turned to scold him. "Ron, can't you ever swallow before you talk?"

'_They sound like a married couple,'_ Harry commented to himself, feeling both amused and irritated. _'How immature. But that girl's pretty smart, for a Muggleborn. She's suspicious already…I'll have to be careful.'_ He stood up, interrupting the pair's argument. "Uh, I'm going to go to bed early tonight," he said. "I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, of course! You're probably still recovering from this afternoon," Hermione agreed at once. "Do you want us to go up with you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll just go straight to bed," Harry replied. They nodded in acceptance, and he left the Great Hall.

When he reached the Gryffindor common room, he made his way to the sixth year boys' dormitory and paused in the doorway, studying the mess carefully. He identified his bed, then went to the battered trunk at its foot. Upon opening it, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. _'What _are_ these rags? They can't expect me to wear these! I'd look like, like a beggar!'_

Wrinkling his nose contemptuously, he Transfigured the worn pajamas into finer silk ones and lengthened them so that the cuffs covered his wrists and ankles. As he changed, he noticed that he still had his Dark Mark. _'Hmm, that could be a problem. An illusion will cover it, but what if someone hits me with the _Finite Incantatem_? I'll have to be careful never to bare my arms. Oh yeah, and I need to create a fake scar.'_

Twirling his wand skillfully, he created a Glamour over his bare forehead, drawing a lightning bolt like the one he knew should be there. Then, he hid his Dark Mark under a complex Concealing Charm. _'That will have to do. Now, let's see about this scrawny body of mine.'_

Once he had set Proximity Charms to let him know if anyone was coming, Harry dropped to the floor and began doing push-ups and sit-ups. He nearly reached 100 when his charms announced that the other boys were returning. Hastily, Harry cancelled his charms, jumped into bed, and pulled the curtains shut, adding a Locking Charm for good measure.

Before long, the other boys in the dormitory came in and got ready for bed. Finally, silence fell, mixed with the occasional snore.

…………

_Day Two, Morning_:

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Awakening in a flash, Harry threw himself from the bed, his wand in his hand and a spell on his tongue. The curse barely missed Ron, who ducked just in time.

"Whoa, calm down!" Ron exclaimed. "You're getting downright paranoid, mate!"

'_What? Where am I?'_ Harry wondered, alarmed. He looked from the red-and-gold dorm room he was standing in to the four startled boys around him. _'Red and gold…oh.'_ Memories of the day before, and what had happened, filtered through to his half-asleep brain. _'Right. I'm in another dimension…I think.'_

Quickly, Harry mustered a sheepish, apologetic grin. "Sorry, Ron. You startled me."

"I can see that. You're turning into Mad-Eye Moody," Ron remarked, with a shaky grin. "Just…don't do that again. You almost got me. What was that spell anyway?"

"Er…kind of like a low-powered Stunner," Harry lied. In actuality, he had used a borderline Dark curse.

"Oh. You'll have to teach it to me sometime. Anyway, it's time for breakfast. I'm starving!"

Thinking about how much the redhead had eaten at dinner the night before, Harry sneered mentally. _'Does he ever think about anything but his stomach?'_ He opened the battered trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out the least wrinkled uniform he could find. _'This other Harry is pathetic,'_ he criticized in his mind. _'What a slob. Does he even care how he dresses? One would think that, being famous here, he would take care of his appearance.'_ Waving his wand, he cast a spell to press his slacks before putting them on.

"Harry, hurry up! The bacon will all be gone!" Ron urged.

Harry resisted his first instinct, which was to hit the other boy with a Silencing Charm, and instead said, "Why don't you go down then? I'll meet you in a little bit."

After a moment's indecision, Ron nodded. "Okay. See you then!"

Dully, Harry finished getting dressed and made his way to the Great Hall. _'This castle is so large,'_ he noted, with a small amount of awe. _'It's a good thing I have some memories to rely on, or I'd be lost in no time.'_

"Harry, over here!" Hermione called, waving him over to where she and Ron were seated.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry greeted her politely, while inwardly scowling. _'Mudblood. I can't believe the other me is friends with people like this. And Gryffindor, too!'_

"I'm glad it's Sunday," Hermione remarked. "I want to research something for Charms, and we'll have time to finish Snape's assignment, and—"

"Snape?" Harry interrupted before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, he wants us to write a report on the variations of veritaserum," Hermione reminded him.

'_Snape's here? Hmm…Snape is a Death Eater in my world. I wonder if he could help me get in touch with the Dark Lord,'_ Harry mused.

"Oh, Harry, there's Quidditch practice tonight," Ron said suddenly. "Are you up for it, or are you still tired from yesterday?"

'_Quidditch practice?'_ Harry thought, slightly alarmed. He liked to fly, but he hadn't had many chances too. After all, he'd had many responsibilities as Voldemort's heir and second-in-command. _'I've never played Quidditch properly, in a real game. Oh well, how difficult could it be?'_

…………

_Day Two, Evening_:

Harry sank into an armchair in the common room with a groan. Apparently, flying for leisure wasn't quite the same as flying competitively.

"Harry, what's up with you?" Ron asked, looking a little worried. "Your flying was kind of off tonight."

"Er, I don't know," Harry stammered. "Maybe I'm still a little out of it."

"What happened?" Hermione inquired, looking up from her Transfiguration homework.

"Harry was flying different," Ron said slowly. "And he had trouble catching the snitch."

Hermione frowned. "Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey, Harry. Dumbledore's spell yesterday could have some delayed side effects or something."

"Uh, no, I'll be okay, just give me some time," Harry replied quickly. He didn't want the nurse to inspect him any more than necessary, lest she somehow discover that he's wasn't their Harry.

"Well, if you're sure. Here, do your Potions homework," Hermione suggested, pushing a textbook and some parchment at him.

Harry accepted the supplies with resignation. "What did we have to do again?"

"Honestly, why don't you write these things down?" Hermione demanded. "I got you those planners for a reason, you know. We're supposed to write five feet on the various derivations of veritaserum and how each one is made."

"Veritaserum," Harry murmured to himself, thinking about his private lessons with Snape. "Okay." Dipping his quill in the ink, he began to write. After about ten minutes, he looked up to see Ron and Hermione staring at him. "What?"

"Harry…can I see your essay?" Hermione requested shakily.

"Um, sure." Harry watched her read it, bemused. "What? Did I write something wrong?"

"Harry, how did you…how did you write all these without even looking at the textbook?" Hermione whispered, looking stunned.

"Uh…" Checking his counterpart's memories, Harry realized too late that the other Harry was awful at Potions. "I…read up on this. Before the fight."

"But…this is advanced stuff!" Hermione exclaimed. "Some of this…where did you find it? It's not in our normal book, I'm sure of it!"

"I looked at some other stuff," Harry stated hesitantly. "There are some references in the library." Seeing their skeptical expressions, he continued, "I've decided to try harder. I mean, Potions are pretty important, and, uh, I think veritaserum is interesting. It's good to know about truth serums."

Thankfully, Ron and Hermione seemed to accept this explanation. "All right, mate, but don't overdo it," Ron cautioned, relaxing. "You'll turn into Hermione."

"And what's wrong with that, Ronald?" Hermione snapped, glaring.

The redhead winced. "Uh, nothing, it's just…"

"Just _what?_"

_'What is this, the fifteenth time they've gotten into a fight today?'_ Harry commented to himself, slightly exasperated. _'Huh. I can't believe they bought that story. All the better for me, I guess. But I need to be more careful. The other me is an idiot, apparently.'_


	3. Not an Update…Goodbye

Hi everyone,

As you can see, this is not a new update. I'm sure you've been wondering why I stopped updating. Well, I have to apologize, because I understand how frustrating it is to read an unfinished story, but I've decided to stop writing. I've been struggling with this issue for a while now, and I just don't have the self-control to read and write fanfiction and still keep up with more important things, like schoolwork. I feel that this is becoming an addiction and interfering with my spiritual life, so I need to stop now, before it gets out of hand. Furthermore, I've actually lost interest in Harry Potter in general. I hope you all understand, and once again, I apologize.

Thank you for reading my work; you've inspired and encouraged me so much. God bless!

Sincerely,

Light Avatar


	4. Timeline

Okay, people have asked me to post the rest of my notes or whatever so the story doesn't get deleted. This is the timeline for _Beyond My World_ and _On the Other Side_.

Timeline

Events from _Beyond My World_ are **bolded**; events from _On the Other Side_ are underlined.

Day One (Saturday):

Morning —

Afternoon — **battle at Hogsmeade; Voldemort fires the Killing Curse; the switch occurs**

Evening —** Harry wakes up in Malfoy Manor**…Harry wakes up in the Hospital Wing and talks to Dumbledore; dinner

Late Night —** the battle at the Ministry**

Day Two (Sunday):

Morning — **Dumbledore tells Lily and James about his conversation with Harry, during the battle at the Ministry**…Harry eats breakfast

Afternoon — **Harry decides to leave Voldemort and goes to Grimmauld Place; the interrogation; Harry convinces them that he is good; they figure out he is from another dimension**

Evening —** the Order meeting**…Harry goes to Quidditch practice and does homework

Late Night — **Lily and James are attacked and kidnapped**

Day Three (Monday):

Morning — Harry goes to Potions and studies Snape

Afternoon — **Harry goes to Azkaban and rescues Lily and James**…Harry goes to classes and gets into a fight with Malfoy

Evening —

Late Night — **Dumbledore convinces Harry to try going home**…Harry is thinking; he works out and trains

Day Four (Tuesday):

Morning —

Afternoon — **Harry chats with Dumbledore**

Evening — Harry attacks Malfoy and uses Legilimancy to find out where Voldemort is; Ron and Hermione find out about Harry; arguments; Harry attacks Ron and Hermione

Late Night — Harry flees to Voldemort

Day Five (Wednesday):

Morning — Harry asks to be Marked; Voldemort uses Legilimency and is satisfied; wants it to be "special" and plans a "ceremony" with all his Death Eaters

Afternoon — **Harry goes home, kills Voldemort, talks to Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione, and gets arrested**…Harry is about to be Marked when he is pulled through the gateway

Evening — Harry is Stunned as soon as he comes through (as a precaution); Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus talk (they know it's the right Harry because of his Dark Mark)

Late Night — Harry wakes up and thinks

Day Six (Thursday):

Morning — 

Afternoon — Harry talks to his parents; they reach an uneasy peace

Evening — Harry eats dinner with his family

Late Night — Harry thinks about the other Harry and his life

Day Seven (Friday):

Morning — Harry is reconciled to his parents; decides to join the Light side

Afternoon —

Evening — Harry comes up with a plan; his parents disagree, but he goes ahead anyway

Late Night — Harry returns to Voldemort and explains what happened; Voldemort agrees to accept him back but proposes a test

Day Eight (Saturday):

Morning — 

Afternoon — **Harry's trial**…Voldemort orders Harry to bring him Lily and James

Evening — Harry brings Lily and James to Voldemort

Late Night — Harry smuggles the Order into Voldemort's hideout

Day Nine (Sunday):

Morning —

Afternoon — 

Evening — Voldemort orders Harry to kill his parents; instead, he frees them; Harry and the Order attack Voldemort and his Death Eaters

Late Night — Harry kills Voldemort; the Order wins


End file.
